Everlasting
by Lucien Dawn
Summary: Let's pretend that Kazusa didn't die and she became a shinigami. But something is wrong, Tsu-chan and Hi-sama is going to find out what it is! Beware, this is the boring prologue.
1. Default Chapter

Everlasting 

aoi-chan

a/n: Alright, let's pretend that Kazusa didn't die on the Devil's Trill Arc. She grows up and dies as a teenager. Now, she becomes a shinigami… clear enough?

Disclaimer: *pouts* I don't Yami no Matsuei… Awww…. :(

~*~*~*~

Sakura Petals littered the grounds of Meifu as a gentle breeze swept in. A young girl, escorted by an intellectual-looking man with sapphire eyes made their way through the dirty pathway. The girl was smiling as her shoulder-length hair was being blown lightly in the wind, making her pink and red attire look more special than it really was.

Meanwhile…

"Baka! Get off me," a **very** angry Hisoka shouted at a very apologetic Tsuzuki in the ear.

"Ah~! Gomen, gomen! I was just – " Tsuzuki didn't finish his sentence as Yuma had stepped into the room.

Yuma chuckled slightly while observing their _indecent_ position. You see, poor Tsu-chan hid his stash of sweets in the upper shelf, and as he was trying to reach it, Hisoka – so engrossed with his book that he didn't notice Tsuzuki – walked right into him. Tsuzuki was on tiptoe so he easily lost his balance and fell on top of a very embarrassed Hi-chan.

Yuma stopped giggling and tapped her chin, "Mmm… sorry to interrupt your _intimate_ moment but – who's the seme and who's the uke *wink, wink*?"

Hisoka managed to mumble a faint 'baka' as he pushed Tsuzuki off him.

"Anyway," Yuma went on, "**I wouldn't want to get in your way for the whole world** but Konoe is calling for you," Yuma laughed slightly as she was eying Hisoka looking into Tsuzuki angrily while Tsuzuki seemed very sorry, "Hisoka-kun! Don't be so harsh on poor Tsu-chan or else you'll lose him."

"Hmph!"

~*~*~*~

"So… what is it, Konoe Kachou?" Hisoka asked.

"Sit down, and tell Tsuzuki to stop chewing the chair while you're at it," Konoe snapped.

Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki off the chair ignoring the weird chants of Tsuzuki that went, "Haaaaarrraaaaarrreeeeetttaaaaaa*" He then propped Tsuzuki against a steel chair mumbling about how Tsuzuki was such a trouble.

"Well – I wouldn't call you here except for some important reason –like making tea- or something, but I would just like to tell you that we have a new shinigami for this district." Konoe said plainly.

Tsuzuki sniffled, "Who? Who would agree to such a job…? _Shinigamis are so overworked and underpaid…_".

Hisoka kicked Tsuzuki's foot beneath the table and sighed, as Konoe didn't seem to notice what Tsuzuki had said.

"Ow!" Tsuzuki half-shouted.

Konoe shot a mean glare to the two and continued his speech, "Well – you should be pleased to know that this person is someone that you know. And – hey Tsuzuki! Get your filthy mouth off my papers!" Konoe Kachou hit Tsuzuki in the head, "As I was saying, you _might_ still remember _her_." Konoe paused for a moment to give them a chance to think.

It was when Tsuzuki had begun to listen from the words 'might' to 'her'. _"Her? Who could it be? Not only are shinigamis low paid, hardworking bunch of ghosts… very few girls would consider becoming one themselves… Who…?"_

Hisoka was thinking the same thing – only he made an effort not to make it seem like JuOhCho's pay system was biased, "So, excuse me, who?"

Konoe smiled for a half nanosecond, "Well… do you remember Otanashi-san?" He gave a slightly grave look to Tsuzuki and Tsu-chan, as he noticed, thought the name over.

_"Otanashi… Where have I heard that name before? I can't imagine the name in the Kiseki list… well, I never looked there anyway…Otanashi… hmm… **no music**?"_

Konoe said something – but Tsuzuki didn't hear it very well. 

"Kazusa Otanashi! Did you two forget? *sigh* I have a headache… get me some aspirin, Hisoka."

Hisoka shrugged off Konoe's theatrics and tried to remember who this… 'Kazusa' was…

"Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… do you remember _her_?"

A large teardrop appeared on Tsu-chan's head, "Nope."

"Well – Tatsumi is on his way now with her," A soft knock interrupted their conversation, "they must be here now," Konoe eagerly said.

They were disappointed to see Watari enter the room carrying what seemed to be a –slightly- _green_ concoction. 

"Ohayo!" Watari greeted, smiling. "I have refreshments for everyone!" He moved closer to Tsuzuki, "please, take one!" He winked.

"Um… er… no thanks, I'm full," Tsuzuki strained to get the words out since it meant that he had no excuse to buy food now.

"Minna, you disappoint me!" Watari dramatically said, putting the tray down, "so, what's up?"

Konoe eyed him suspiciously, "Why are you dropping here all of a sudden!?" Konoe shouted at him, as Watari was about to sit on the carpet.

Watari flinched a little but replied, "I just wanted to check if the gossip is true – that there's a new shinigami here. It's my _right_ you know," Watari replied, somehow offended.

"Well, it's _not your right_ to poison everyone here _you know_." Tsuzuki replied for Konoe.

Hisoka looked at Watari and said, "For once, the baka is right."

As Watari was about to say something – the door creaked and a crowd of eavesdropping people fell to the ground…

"Um – I have to go bake some cakes now! Cake, cake, cake! Ahahaha…" Wakaba excused herself.

"Er – I have to shoot some – documentaries about the species _homo-Tsunezukeus zatz atracticious to Hizozkaszus supezus gayz_." Terazuma said, glaring at Tsuzuki, "really, they're the most _stupid animals_."

Konoe sighed as Yuma and Saya hid behind Terazuma, "Watari – out you go!" Konoe shooed Watari.

Watari grumpily walked over behind an indoor bush – wait, bushes don't grow indoors! Watari shook the leaves off to reveal the GuShoShin brothers intently listening to the trio.

"Um… ah… Watari-san, how nice it is to um, see you!" The younger greeted.

~*~*~*~

After a few more minutes, Watari had talked Konoe into letting everyone hide inside his office to surprise this new shinigami.

"I certainly wouldn't want her to die again of heart attack! She certainly had it bad enough as it is – " Konoe stopped and realized he was giving out information, "Shh… here they come," Konoe warily slipped himself under his desk, with his foot still visible.

Tatsumi entered the room. "Konoe? Konoe? Are you here?"

The girl – Kazusa – caught sight of Konoe's foot and went over to the desk, "Um… Tatsumi-san, this – "

**"SURPRISE!!!!"** Everybody (except Tatsumi) greeted. Tatsumi was as shocked as Kazusa.

Before leaving, Tatsumi mumbled, "Oh my EnMa…"

~*~*~*~

a/n: So, what do you think? -_-; Anyway, this is just the prologue… Erm… reviews, anyone? *wink, wink* Come on… you know you want to review, don't push that back button just yet! 

* Tsuzuki disclaims the weird chant. It rightfully belongs to Son Goku of Gensomaden Saiyuki. *bows* Domo arigato!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, here's the first chappie! I hope it's better than the crappy prologue!

Disclaimer: 'nuff said!

~*~*~*~

A few days went by just fine. Everyone at JuOhCho went along fine with Kazusa. They liked her very much. After all, she was fun, gifted, and also intellectual. She remembered important tasks, which pleased Tatsumi; can be funny and genky; to Tsuzuki's delight; she can be quite and as a matter of fact, she _is_ generally quite, much to Hisoka and Konoe's liking and most of all, she was an innocent test subject for experiments; that was the part that Watari liked the most!

Sometimes, somebody would press her on personal matters, like how she died but she wouldn't answer, just smile and say "Secret!" and sometimes give a wink. But sometimes… somebody notices her softly crying to herself… Crying… After a few minutes, thinking that nobody noticed, she would suddenly bounce back to being her cheerful self. At times, she even puzzled Tatsumi…

"Ohayo, Kazusa-chan!" Tsuzuki greeted cheerfully.

"Hi, Tsu-chan," she replied equally cheerful. Then, she turned to Hisoka, "Hi, Hi-chan*!" She smiled.

Hisoka, ignoring having been called 'Hi-chan' mumbled a faint 'good morning'. The three conversed, with Hisoka talking the least until the topic turned to a certain somebody.

Tsuzuki brought out three Tootsie Rolls from his pocket and offered it to Kazusa and Hisoka. Hisoka of course declined with a 'baka' while Kazusa only giggled and took hers with a sweet 'thank you'. As Tsuzuki was unwrapping his' he asked, "So, what about Hijiri-chan?"

Kazusa was silent for a moment but eventually she smiled again. "Oh, Hijiri-chan. He was very famous… but"

"But?" Hisoka asked, with a sudden interest in the topic.

"Hey, come to think of it, Tatsumi-san would be angry if we didn't show up there," Kazusa pointed towards the office building.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka didn't bother to probe her further for answers since for the pat few days; everybody noticed that it was pointless. Kachou would only look at them sternly if they were pestering her for answers.

Inside the office, everybody greeted them happily, well, Tatsumi and Terazuma's were satisfactory at the very least, and thrown in with the fact that Terazuma didn't try to kill Tsuzuki for the 2nd time again. 

At lunchtime, Kazusa didn't mingle with the others who were chatting happily with other employees. She just sat in the farthest corner of the long bench and smile whenever somebody acknowledged her.

Tsuzuki, on the sly, decided to ask Kazusa a private question, "Kazusa-chan! I have a question for you," Tsuzuki said, "…do you… have a… hmm, say, boyfriend?" Tsuzuki smiled. Everybody looked at Kazusa expecting her to answer Tsuzuki. _Nobody_ could resist an inu-Tsu-chan. His puppy eyes could even melt a heart made of stone…probably.

Kazusa turned beet-red, "Um… ah… well…"

Fortunately, for Kazusa, Konoe, who was eating a candy bar looked at Tsuzuki, "Tsuzuki, you baka! Get your ass out of Kazusa's business!"

"Hidoooooooi!!!" 

After work hours, Kazusa pulled Tsuzuki and Hisoka over outside the building.

"Kazusa-chan!" Tsuzuki squealed. 

Kazusa laughed and pinched Tsuzuki's cheek lightly, "About Hijiri. He was very famous and after his schooling, his family kind of - adopted me. He would sometimes help me with my lessons but then – his girlfriend came…"

Hisoka narrowed his eyes, "Hijiri has a… GIRLFRIEND!?"

Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka cheekily, "Eh? You – you're jealous!"

"No, I' am not!" Hisoka replied, hitting Tsuzuki in the head.

"Ouch! You meanie *sniff*! Anyway, don't worry – you have me!"

"Shut up! Kazusa-san, please continue," Hisoka said, shaking Tsuzuki off his arm.

Kazusa giggled and went on, "His girlfriend was very beautiful, I wanted to be like her and –" she paused for a moment to think of something, "oh wait, I don't want to be like her! She needs a **big** attitude change! Anyway, Hijiri's family paid for my studies, but Hijiri would speak and help me with my homework less often so - "

All of a sudden, Kazusa turned pale and pointed to the shrubberies near the building. Then – she ran. Fast.

Hisoka turned around to see nothing, "Tsuzuki, what's up with her?"  
  


Tsuzuki profusely shook his head, "I don't know!"

Hisoka walked up to the exact place that Kazusa pointed at.

"This… this place…"

"Ah? What's up Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, walking up to him.

"Something is wrong here!"

"Mm? I don't see anything wrong, Hi-chan!"

Hisoka, not really minding _now_ about being called 'Hi-chan' simply shrugged, "Never mind, never mind."

The two said goodbye to everybody, even Terazuma, who only replied with a scornful 'Good night Kurosaki-kun…and company…". Afterwards, they walked home**.

That night…

"Hisoka, what do you think Kazusa saw?" Tsuzuki asked.

"What she saw? How am I supposed to know!? Go to sleep Tsuzuki!"

Hisoka laid out a sleeping bag on the floor.***

"Ah! You'll sleep on the floor? Why? Btw, where did you get that? I don't recall having that around."

"No, Tsuzuki. I won't sleep on the floor, **you** will."

"What!? Can't I sleep beside you? Can't I?" Tsuzuki pleaded, turning inu and flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, you cant. It's not my fault that you spilled soda on your bed – so now, it's all sticky. It's also not my fault that you left apple pie in your bed and forgot to take it out – now it's infested with ants."

"Aww! Pwease?"  Tsuzuki begged sweetly.

"No, goodnight." And with that Hisoka stepped into his bed and pushed the lampshade's switch off.

"Hisoka?"

"Yes?"

"Tsu-chan loves you!"

"Baka. Go to sleep!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

* Remember when Kazusa called Hisoka 'Hi-chan'? Well, now, she's doing it again. 

** Home? You decide where they live in. Could be a hotel, an apartment, or the dumpster.

*** You take the hint. Anime characters always have things appear out of nowhere.

^-^ So… I guess that's the first chapter. Try to guess what Kazusa saw. Lol… btw, don't you think it's weird that Kazusa still doesn't have a partner? Why? Does she stink (Kazusa: Hey! That was mean!)? Or is it simply because I'm too lazy to give her one? Find out in the next chappie! *sucks*


End file.
